


Music Can Touch You

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Vocaloid, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ahegao, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Boobjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Cumshots, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Len Is a Lolicon, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Lotus Position, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin Is a Shotacon, Seduced By Babysitter, Seduction, Shotacon, Specifically The Last Chapter, Spitroasting, Straight Shota, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When two pairs of twins meet each other, two youngsters are introduced to a whole new world, and two blonde, teenage pop sensations reveal their secret sides. (Lemon Warning) (Lolicon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning)
Relationships: Kagamine Len/ Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh), Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin/ Rua (Yu-Gi-Oh), Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Who Needs A Pop Star For A Babysitter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Music Can Touch You.

A Vocaloid and Yugioh 5Ds crossover.

Hey Everybody! After taking an unannounced break, it's time I give you all a new story! And it's gonna be a good one, I guarantee it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor Yugioh 5Ds, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story will also include, Lolicon, Straight Shotacon, and Twincest.

Now let's begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Who needs a pop star for a babysitter?

"Why the heck do I need a babysitter!?" Leo exclaimed.

"Because I don't trust you home alone anymore after you almost destroyed the T.V. during one of your rage quits while playing video games the other day!" Luna told him sternly.

"It at least it better not be the mean old lady from the first floor!" Leo grumbled.

"It's not, her name's Rin, and she was kind enough to volunteer to watch over you for today. I met her the other day, and she lives in the penthouse in the building down the street from us." She explained to her brother.

"Wait a minute, her name is Rin, and she lives in the Penthouse down the street? As in Rin Kagamine, the pop star!?" Leo asked, suddenly starstruck.

"Yup. Not so upset about having a cute pop star babysitting you now, are ya?" Luna teased.

Leo then broke out of his starstruck stupor, and pretended to not care. 

"What? No, course not!" He said, looking away pouting with his arms crossed.

"Righhhht." Luna said sarcastically with a cat smile.

She opened the front door and before she stepped out, she turned to face her twin brother.

"She'll be here in about 5 minutes." She said before shutting the door.

Leo pretended to brush her off, but when the door was shut, he gave a loud whoop of excitement. He contemplated one what he should do while he waited. He thought about playing some video games, but remembering Luna's words, he decided that he didn't want to risk a repeat of his episode the other day. So instead, he decided to sort his card collection.

He spent his time switching cards to and from his deck, until he heard the front door open.

'Oh my god, she's here! She's here!' Leo thought to himself, blushing madly.

He then noticed a blonde girl of 14 peeking around the corner. She had a white ribbon in her hair and big, bright, blue eyes and an adorable smile.

"Hey there little buddy! You're Leo, right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah!" Leo stuttered slightly, blushing harder.

Rin walks over and sits next to him on the couch after setting a book bag on the floor next to her, and then takes a look at what he's doing.

"So what ya doing?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"J-just going through my Duel Monsters collection." Leo replied.

"Oh yeah! Duel Monsters! I used to play this a lot with my brother Len when we were younger, but kinda fell out of it when our music careers took off." Rin explained, picking up Leo's Power Tool Dragon card and looking at it.

"Really? You played before!?" Leo asked excitedly.

He couldn't believe that Rin Kagamine used to play Duel Monsters!

"Of course. Do you wanna play?" Rin asked kindly.

"I would, but I don't think I have enough in my collection for a custom made deck." Leo said sadly, upset that he couldn't play his favorite game with a cute pop star that he idolized.

"Well that's a shame... Aw well. Hey! I got an idea! You see, my Brother Len and I are working on a new song, it's a duet between us, and I wanna know if you'd be fine with hearing it, and seeing if it's good." Rin asked him, winking sweetly.

'Holy crap, she wants to sing for me!?' Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Leo said excitedly, stars in his eyes.

Rin smiled, and reached into her book bag and removed a script from it. She turned to the right page, cleared her throat, and began to sing.

(Play "Rin Rin Signal")

"Itsumo machiawase no jikan ni  
Hayaku tsukisugite shimau yo,  
Anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte  
Jikan-doori ja nai no ni ne."

As Rin sang her first verse, Leo couldn't believe his ears and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Rin's voice just resonated inside of him, his heart beating faster and his breath catching.

"Sokkenai taido o shita tte,  
Gaman dekizu ni niyakechau,  
Anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne  
Chotto kuyashii."

Leo face turned red, and he felt a tightness in his pants. He discreetly tried to fix his shorts and crossed his legs to hide his arousal.

"Konna kimochi wa kitto  
Hajimete no koto ka mo shirenai,  
Dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de?  
watashi o minaide."

Leo couldn't take anymore, and he stood up and ran to his bedroom before Rin could get to the next verse.

"Leo?" Rin called after him, but the green haired 11 year old ignored her and ran to his room.

Leo slammed the door behind him and he ran to his bed and kicked his shoes and socks off, followed by his shorts and underwear. He took hold of his hard, hairless member, and began to stroke himself off, moaning and imagining Rin jerking him off and whispering sexually in his ear with her adorable voice.

Little did he know, that Rin was coming to check on him, concerned about him since he ran off so suddenly.

"Leo, are you okay little buddy?" She said opening the door, only to find the young boy touching himself on his bed.

She stood there in surprise as Leo gasped and tried to cover himself, unsuccessfully. They both stared at each other like deer caught in headlights, Leo still cupping his junk in his hands.

Then, Rin grew a wide seductive smile.

"Awww, did my little buddy grow a little stiffy?" She cooed.

Rin walked over and took off her shoes and socks, followed by her leggings before crawling onto the bed with him.

"Did Leo get hard from Rin Onee-Chan's singing? Was he touching himself thinking about me?" Rin flirted seductively, moving his hands away from his lap and taking his boner in her right hand.

"Ahh!" Leo moaned a little once Rin touched him.

"Do you want me to Jack you off little buddy?" Rin asked in a husky, sultry voice, gently rubbing his hairless phallus.

"Yes please!" Leo whispered.

"Or maybe, I could do something better, if you like?" Rin asked, tracing a finger in and down his penis.

"Yes please!" He whispered again, nodding furiously.

Rin giggled and sat up. She reached down and pulled her shirt off, revealing that she's not wearing a bra and exposing her perky A-Cup breasts. Leo gasped in awe of seeing his first ever pair of tits, and Rin giggled and shook her chest, making her mounds jiggle.

"See anything you like?" She teased.

Leo's cock twitched, as if in response.

Rin giggled again, and she made Leo sit up so she can removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them on the floor before making him lie on his back and spreading his legs, getting between them and taking his cock in her hand.

She gave the tip a kiss, making the green haired Shota gasp, before beginning to lick all over the head, getting it nice and wet. She took her time and licked up and down the length of his dick, getting every angle she could reach wet, Leo panting as waves of pleasure built up in his penis. Rin took her time to lick and taste every part of Leo's schoolboy sized pecker, and licking up every trace of pre cum that oozed from his hole.

Rin then took it up a notch and took his whole member into her mouth, making Leo moan loudly as his cock was taken into a hot and wet cave, that licked around and around as it sucked his length, her lips gliding up and down the skin and Rin looked up at him with her bright eyes. Leo moaned even louder as Rin hummed as she sucked, the vibrations making his first ever blowjob even better. When Rin then opened her mouth wider and let her tongue snake down to lick his small, hairless balls, Leo felt the familiar rush in his cock and he cried out as he came in Rin's mouth, the blonde teenage girl drinking it all up happily.

When Leo came down from his high, he looked down to see Rin licking her lips seductively. 

"Did ya like your first ever blowjob Leo?" She said huskily.

"It was amazing!" He said faintly.

She climbed up and kissed him on the nose.

"I just have to say, I'm happy that you're okay with this Leo. One thing that not many people know is that I LOVE young boy's like you. I love to teach them about the facts of life and show them how much fun sex is. But out of all of the boys I've ever met, you're the most special. I don't know how to describe it, but doing naughty things with you of all people just feels so right." Rin monologued, caressing Leo's cheek.

"Am I really the most special?" Leo asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"I'm serious, I'm not lying. You Leo, are one of a kind!" Rin kissed his nose again.

Leo smiled and leaned in. Rin, knowing what he wanted, leaned in as well and they both kissed, moaning into each other's lips. They broke apart and Luna noticed that Leo's cock had grown hard again.

"So, are you ready for best part?" Rin asked him, sitting back and unbuckling her shorts and tossing them off, followed by her white panties, revealing her clean shaven pussy.

Leo stared, open mouthed at the sigh of Rin's hairless muff, it looked so smooth and silky.

Rin giggled at Leo's face and she straddled his waist, reaching down and pointing his cock up at her lower lips, before lowering herself down taking him inside her vagina. Leo gasped and groaned, going through sensory overload from having his cock inside such a wet, tight, and velvety place. Rin cooed and ahh'd as it filled her, and as she took her A-Cup boobs in her hands, she rocked her hips back and forth, gently grinding her pelvis into Leo's, the two of them moaning as they made sweet love. "Fucking", just seemed to be the wrong term in this situation.

As Rin rocked herself on top of him, Leo tried to reach to touch her legs or her butt, however Rin stopped him, and instead had him put his hands under his head, making him just lie there and take it as she grinded on him. Rin continually gave small gasps and cooed as her hips rocked to and fro, side by side, front to back, just moving everyway she could to make it pleasurable for them both.

"So how is it Leo? Do you love having sex?" She said sensually.

"I can't believe how hot it is inside you! If this is sex, now I know adults make such a big deal out of it!" Leo moaned.

"How about we switch it up? Do you wanna fuck me like a man now?" She asked him, teasingly.

Leo nodded, so Rin stopped moving and climbed off of him, his dick now feeling cold as it touched the air.

"It's a good thing I'm a dancer, otherwise I'd be really sore." She commented, now lying down and taking Leo's spot on the bed.

She spread her legs wide and reached her arms out toward Leo and he got between her legs.

"Come into my hot, lubricated pussy Leo!" She said.

Leo gulp and when he got in position, he thrusted forward and sunk into her ocean.

"Oh! That feels so good! Mmm! Fuck me Leo! Fuck me, my favorite little buddy!" Rin moaned.

Leo obeyed, and started to hump her gently, the blonde girl cooing again and wrapping her legs around him, putting her feet on his butt to encourage him to do her harder. Leo gradually went faster and faster, and soon, Leo was railing her like a man, Rin now leaning up to watch him fuck her as she had her right legs on the bed and her left one in the air, Rin tilting her head to the right and moaning away with pleasure drunk look on her face and a glassy look in her eyes, her tongue sticking out as well.

"Oooooh! Fuck me! Fuck me little buddy! Fuck Onee-Chan like you mean it!" Rin cried, her perky tits bouncing very slightly as Leo banged into her.

Soon, Rin was so pleasure drunk she couldn't even make coherent words any more, and she was moaning so loudly, that if they lived in any other floor of the building, she would be heard from every room.

"AAHH! AHHHH! HAAHH! AHHH HAAHHH! AHA AHHHA AAAAHHHAAAAHH!!!" 

Leo fucked as much as he could, and even though his hips ached more and more, he had to get to the finish, he HAD to reach his orgasm and share it with Rin.

Soon, Rin's pussy started to pulse and tighten, her legs began to twitch, and her voice started to crack. Finally, as Leo humped her just a few more times, she cried out in orgasm, her scream being so loud it hurt Leo's ears. 

Feeling Rin clamp onto his dick, Leo went over the edge himself, and just before his balls rose in his sack, and pulled out and stoked himself off, until the rush overcame his senses and he came all over Rin, his squirts reaching up to her face and hair, Rin closing her left eye and opening her mouth to catch any as it squirted all over her face, her hair, and her left eyelid.

Rin swallowed and wiped her eye, Leo pulling out of her and lying down next to her, trying to catch his breath, feeling like he just ran a marathon.

"You are an amazing lover Leo. I would love to do this again some time." Rin told him, giving him a kiss.

"I would love it too, Rin Onee-Chan." Leo said quietly.

Leo fell asleep and Rin helped tuck him into bed, before grabbing her clothes and going to take a shower. She was about to step in when she got a call on her cell phone. She took it from one of the pockets in her pants and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin, how'd it go?" A voice similar to hers, but just a little more masculine asked her.

"Len, it was amazing! Leo was such an amazing lover! How about you?" Rin asked her own twin brother.

"It was great! She was adorable and such a fast learner! I think we both found keepers!" Len replied. 

"Sweet! Can't wait to hear all about it when I get home! I going to take a shower right now." Rin explained.

"Okay, you better hurry, she just left and should be coming back right now!" 

"Got it!"

With that, Rin hung up and jumped into the shower, cleaning herself off as fast as she could before getting out and drying herself off before getting dressed again.

Once she was done, the front door opened and Luna walked in with a bag of groceries. She seemed a bit tired, and her clothes seemed a little disheveled, as if she had get them on in a short amount of time.

She greeted Rin and the girls hugged each before Rin left, giggling at the though of what Luna might discover when she walks into her and Leo's bedroom.

End of Chapter 1.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed that first chapter!

Now I just want to make something, I will work on the next chapter, but I can't guarantee that it'll be done right away.

It might be done tomorrow, it might be done next week, I don't know.

Let me make something clear, I don't do schedules because having a deadline stresses me out to no end, the chapter will be done when it's done, and will be uploaded when it's done.

That being said, thanks for all the support you all have given me, and I hope you have a great day!

Chozin out!


	2. What's It Like Meeting Your Idol?

Music Can Touch You.

A Vocaloid and Yugioh 5Ds Crossover.

Hey Everybody! I'm back with part 2 of this sexy Crossover! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: This Chapter contains Lolicon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: What's It Like Meeting Your Idol?

After Luna left to go grocery shopping, she arrived at the supermarket, spending her time collecting all that she and Leo needed for the week. 

Just she was looking through the pasta section, someone walked over to her and got her attention.

"Hey, you're Luna, right?"

She turned real quick when she recognized the voice, and saw none other than Len Kagamine, the brother of Rin, smiling down at her.

Luna's cheeks flushed red, and her heart started beating faster. She couldn't believe that she was meeting THE Len Kagamine! When she first met Rin, she was really excited to meet her, but now that she's meeting Len, she was absolutely entranced.

"Y-y-yes! I'm L-Luna!" She stuttered.

"I heard about you from my sister. She said that she was going to be watching over your brother tonight, and since you were gonna be here, I figured I'd come and meet you." Len explained, giving her a kind smile.

"It's n-nice to meet y-you too L-L-Len!" Luna said, stumbling over her words again.

"Thank you. I can see that you're a big fan of mine. Tell you what, do you mind coming over to my penthouse? I'm working on a new song with Rin, and I'd like to sing it for you, if you're okay with it that is. Okay?" Len asked, tilting his head slightly.

Luna blushed harder, and fidgeted on the spot.

"I don't know, I really should be getting back home to Leo..." She said in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty confident that Rin wouldn't mind watching over your brother for a little longer." Len told her.

Luna thought it over for a little longer.

"Um, I guess I could come over for a little bit..." She finally said.

"Sweet. I'll meet ya outside in front of the store!" The blonde boy said, before turning around and leaving.

Luna got really excited now that it set in that she was going to Len's place, so she hurried to get the rest of her groceries before playing for them at check out and meeting Len outside, The male pop star even offering to carry her bags as they headed to his own penthouse.

They arrived at the top floor and Len led the green haired girl inside, Luna in awe of how captivating it was. Sure, she lived in a penthouse her whole life, but to be inside a pop star's penthouse was a whole new experience.

"So why don't you take a seat on the couch? I'll put the bags down on the coffee table." Len told her.

Luna nodded and got comfortable on the sofa, watching the teenage boy do as he said, after which he then grabbed a script and he sat down next to the young girl, Luna gulping as she couldn't believe that she was sitting so close to him.

"You ready?" He asked.

Luna nodded slightly, too embarrassed to say anything in fear of saying something silly.

Len took a deep breath, and began to sing.

(Play Len's First verse of "Rin Rin Signal")

"ore no kimochi ga wakaranai tte  
omae wa itsumo iu keredo  
sunao na kotoba o itta tte  
kimochi warugaru dake daro"

Just one verse, and Luna was already having a breakdown. Her face was as red as Mars, her breath was completely unsteady, and her panties and shorts grew absolutely HUMID.

Just the sight of Len sitting so close to her as he sang, his handsome, youthful face that could so easily be confused for his sister, bright and big blue eyes, and his golden locks, with the front spiked up, two long bangs hanging down the sides of his face and the rest tied in a small ponytail.

He could make any girl in Luna's position pass out from blood loss.

"konna seikaku no ore da kedo  
omae ni wa wakatte'ru hazu  
men to mukatte wa ienai keredo  
kansha shite iru"

Without even needing to reach the next verse, Luna lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the teenage idol, nuzzling his neck.

Len acted as though he had expected this, and hugged Luna back.

"I see what this is. You're feeling a little hot, aren't you?" Len asked, in a quiet, yet smug voice.

He broke the hug and looked at the little 11 year old standing on her knees in front of him, face flushed and an obvious wet spot growing in her shorts.

"I wouldn't mind helping you with that, but are you sure you'd be okay with that? I won't force you." Len told her, as he cupped Luna's cheek with his left hand, trailing his long, slender fingers with manicured, yellow painted nails down her face then trailing his index along her lips, before gently sticking it into her mouth and letting her suck with relish.

He took it out after a few suckles, and Luna stared at him, glassy eyed.

"Len-San, please!" She begged, so horny that she was close to tears and cupping her groin in her hands and gently bucking her hips.

Len gave her a warm smile and kissed her on the forehead. Luna saw stars and almost passed out, not noticing right away that Len had picked her up and was now carrying her bridal style to his bedroom.

He walked in her in his arms and gently laid her down on his bed, which turned out to be a water bed, as it quietly slooshed as he put her down. He then began to remove her shoes and socks, slowly pulling them off until her feet were bare, after which he planted a kiss on her shin. Next, he moved up and took off her jacket and tossed it away before removing her red and gold shirt. 

Luna, embarrassed as she hasn't grown any breasts yet, covered herself up as soon as she can, but Len chuckled.

"Don't hide them, I love 'em small." He told her.

Feeling a little more confident, Luna moved her arms away and let the older boy have a view of her flat, loli chest, dotted by cute, pink nipples.

Len kissed each of them, making Luna squirm out of need, before unzipping her shorts, pulling them down her lanky legs and over her little feet before tossing them away as well. 

Lastly, he took an extra long time pulling down her panties, savoring the moment for as long as he could, and smiling wide as he saw Luna's hairless, virgin pussy. He dropped the panties and looked her over. She looked amazing.

"Roll over, I want to see your butt." He whispered sensually.

Blushing again, Luna rolled over onto her belly and moved her leg over so he could get a good view of her ass, and he little pussy below it.

"That's what I'm talking about." Len commented.

Luna smiled, happy that her idol thought she was pretty.

He had roll back over on her back so she was looking up at him again.

"Guess it's my turn now."

He then kicked off his shoes, followed by his sock, and his own leggings. He then removed the sleeves on his arms before reaching to lifting his shirt off, tossing on the floor and letting Luna get her first ever look at his young, boyish chest. 14 years old, and yet, not a single chest hair. He then reached down and unbuckled his pants, before unzipping them and taking them off, revealing that wore black boxers underneath.

Luna blushed, as those boxers seemed way too small on him, and it also made the bulge in the front extremely noticeable. He then shucked them off, and gave the little girl exactly what she wanted, Her idol's completely naked body. What shocked her the most though, was that Len actually shaved down there! He was hairless as any boy her age!

Just how could any teenage boy have such a masculine, yet nubile body?

Len smirked and trailed his hands down his torso, and down to his pelvis and then his hips, like a stripper, and yet he somehow made it work for him.

"Like what you see?" He asked seductively.

Luna could only gulp and nod.

Len chuckled and he crawled onto the bed, making it slosh and ripple as he got closer to her.

"But I bet this is what you like the most." He said, referring to you know what.

Luna could only stare as his erect phallus as it throbbed and leaked beads of pre cum. Len took her hand and held it to it.

"Touch it, it's fun." He told her.

As Luna wrapped her delicate little hand around Len's member, she felt it pulse with every stroke. She marveled at how smooth it was. And she was definitely in disbelief, hardly daring to believe that she was touching Len Kagamine's cock!

"Ready for me to rock your world?" He asked huskily.

Len spread Luna's legs and got a good look at her hairless pussy. He leaned down and gave a long, drawn out lick on her lower lips and little slit. Luna gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of someone doing something so naughty to her private area. Len picked up her legs and put them on his shoulders as he continued to eat the little green haired loli out, Luna crying out extreme pleasure.

He continued to do this for several minutes until Luna couldn't go on anymore and she needed a break.

"L-Len! Please! Have mercy!" She cried.

Len did as asked, and stopped sucking on her pussy. He sat up on his knees and chuckled at the sight of Luna panting for breath. He then lied down to her left, stroking himself.

"Think you can do the same for me?" He asked her.

Luna blushed and she got up and her knees, kneeling over Len's lap and taking his member in her hand again.

"But I don't know how though..." She said, pouting.

"Just do whatever you think seems right. Take your time." Len replied.

Luna nodded, and she leaned down and started licking the tip, swirling her tongue around the head of Len's dick.

Len gave a pleasure moan and petted Luna's head as she continued her work. He guided her to lick up and down his length, suck on his balls gently, and with great encouragement, having her take his cock into her mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop, bobbing her little head up and down and moaning as she loved the taste, and giving her idol pleasure.

Len sighed and moaned, loving the feeling of a little girl worshipping his cock. Soon, he felt himself getting that familiar warmth pooling in his belly.

"Luna, I'm gonna cum sweetie! Keep going, be sure to drink it! AHHHHH!" Len groaned as he squirted semen into her mouth, catching Luna off guard as he filled her up.

Luna swallowed and coughed as she was caught off guard.

"You okay?" Len asked her.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that..." She answered.

"You'll get used to it." 

Len then put his hands on her shoulders and had her lie back down, spreading her legs again.

"Good thing I got a big sex drive, so i could go all night." Len said as he patted his still hard cock on Luna's muff.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this..." Luna pouted.

"You have nothing to worry about Luna. It'll only feel like a sharp pinch, and then after that, you'll be having the time of your life." Len told her, to calm her down.

"You promise?" 

"Cross my heart."

Len then thrust forward and sheathed himself inside her pussy, Luna crying out as her virginity was taken. Len held himself still and waited for Luna to calm down. She took several sharp, deep breaths, willing the pain to go away, which it gradually did.

When all she could feel was the fullness in her belly from having Len's penis inside her, Luna wiped her eyes and nodded, letting Len know that she was ready.

Slowly, Len began to pump in and out, taking his time to feel every wet and tight inch of her pussy around his cock. Luna moaned, having never before felt such feelings, and it was exquisite! She loved the feeling of Len's penis filling her up and her pussy tugging and pulling on it as it glided in and out of her.

Len moaned, loving how tight she was and he took hold of her hips and humped her faster and faster, Luna's legs bouncing in the air as he fucked her rhythmically.

This went on for several minutes until Len felt the warmness in his groin again and he groaned loudly as he came inside her, Luna cumming as well and milking him dry.

When they had both calmed down, Len pulled out of her, leaving a trail of whiteness drooling out of her puss puss.

"That... was... AMAZING!" Luna panted, a huge smile on her face.

"Think you can go again? I know I can." Len told her, his cock stretching back to full hardness.

"Really!? Can we!?" Luna asked excitedly. 

"Yup. Here, you be on top this time."

Len scooted her over and lied down in her place, his cock standing tall.

Luna climbed up and straddled him, wiggling her butt over his dick. Len held his dick up, so Luna could get it inside as she slid down, feeling it fill her up again.

Len then had her put her hands on her chest and cup her non-existent boobies. 

"Now just rock back and forth. Do what feels good." Len told her.

Luna nodded and started rocking herself back and forth, grinding herself on his lap as Len lied back with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face as he watched the little green haired loli ride him. Luna moved her hips to and fro, front to back, side to side, grinding herself on top of him as she and Len moaned together, the water bed jiggling and sloshing around as they moved.

Soon though, Luna's inexperience began to show and her hips began to ache. She had to stop and catch her breath, Len noticing her tiredness.

"Here, let me take it from here."

He sat up and picked Luna up, crossing his legs below her and setting her down, before he started fucking her in the lotus position as Luna wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They fucked for the next few minutes until Luna came and her pussy clamped on him, Len letting out an audible gasp as he came inside her again. 

Even after cumming again, Len remained hard and stiff inside her, so after only about a minute, he grinned and started humping her again, Luna moaning happily.

Although Len's legs started feeling a bit uncomfortable, so he pulled out of her and had Luna get on her hands and knees as he got behind her and pushed back in, fucking her doggie style as he gripped her cute little butt.

They both moaned loudly as they fucked, Len's hips getting faster and faster with each hump.

Then, he got a crazy idea, so he pulled out and Luna looked back, wondering why he stopped, then felt his dick poking her anus, and gasped when Len pushed in, sheathing himself in her asshole.

"God you are TIGHT!" Len hissed as he started humping her again.

Luna couldn't comprehend the feeling of a foreign object inside her backdoor, and yet she loved it! As Len pounded her, his pelvis clapping with her butt cheeks, Luna moans got so loud, if anyone heard her, they would confuse it for her crying. Well technically she was, tears of pleasure were dripping down her face as Len's cock invaded her ass.

As Len continued to sodomize her, she reached her hand down to rub and pinch her clit, trying to get herself over the edge as she felt Len's cock pulsing inside her, signaling his coming orgasm.

That did the trick.

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUMMMMM!!!" She cried as her orgasm rocked her body.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck!" Len cried as he went over the edge and pulled out, moaning as he threw his head back and gripped her ass as his cock pulsed and shot streaks of white all over her butt and back.

When they had finished, Len collapsed next to her and lied on his side as her tried to catch his breath. Luna collapsed as well, so now they were cuddled together.

Suddenly, Luna gasped in realization, and she jumped out off bed and rushed to get her clothes back on.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back home! Leo's waiting for me!" She said as she struggled to her pants on.

"Aww, you sure you can't stick around for one more quickie?" Len asked.

Luna looked back and saw Len leaning up on his side with his arms crossed, looking at her seductively, and his cock grown to full mast yet again.

"I-I-I can't! I need to get home!" She reaffirmed, continuing to get dressed until she was somewhat decent and ran out, grabbing her grocery bags and heading out.

Len shrugged and lied on his back, reaching down to stroke himself, when he decided to call and let Rin know that Luna's on her way home. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone before dialing Rin's number.

"Hello?" A voiced similar to his but more feminine said.

"Hey Rin, how'd it go?" He asked as he continued to jerk off.

"Len, it was amazing! Leo was such an amazing lover! How about you?" Rin asked her own twin brother.

"It was great! She was adorable and such a fast learner! I think we both found keepers!" Len replied. 

"Sweet! Can't wait to hear all about it when I get home! I going to take a shower right now." Rin explained.

"Okay, you better hurry, she just left and should be coming back right now!" 

"Got it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guy's! That took me two days to write, so I hope you all liked it!

Now before I go, I just ask you guys something.

I have considered doing more chapters with Leo and Luna and Rin and Len together, but I want to hear from you guys if you'd be cool with it, or if the story is fine the way it is.

If you wanna see some Twincest action, leave a review if you're reading this on FanFiction, or a comment if you're reading this on AO3. I would love to hear your opinions!

Chozin out!


	3. Are We Like Them?

Music Can Touch You.

A Vocaloid and Yugioh 5Ds Crossover.

Hey Everybody! I am here with kind of a quickie chapter. Since everyone was pretty adamant about seeing some Twincest Wincest action, so here you all go!

Also, important note for user Doctor Mayuri on FanFiction, no need to worry sir, the foursome will indeed happen, just not this chapter. All in due time good sir!

Now let's get started!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Are We Like Them?

After hanging up, Len just lied back in bed, jerking off and waiting for Rin to come home. He had almost gotten to the edge, when he heard the front door open and close.

"Len, where are you?" He hears Rin call.

"In my room!" He calls back.

He hears her rushing over and the door opens. Rin walks in, seeing her twin brother jerking off on his bed. She giggled and heads over to him, stripping naked as she walked.

"Need some help with that, brother?" Rin teased as she pulled her shirt off and making her A-Cups jiggle.

"Glad you asked." Len smirked, letting his woody slap against his belly.

Rin giggled as she pulled her shorts and panties off, and then crawled onto the water bed, making the surface slosh and shift to her weight.

"So how was it? Did Luna have the time of her life?" The blond girl asked.

"She most certainly did. I bet she would've stayed for more if she didn't need to head home right away. So how about you? Was Leo just as fun?" Len questioned.

"Oh yes! He was such a cutie! And he's gonna make a lot of girls happy when he's older!" Rin said as she climbed over her brother.

The blond twins looked into each other's identical blue eyes and they leaned in and began to make out, swirling their tongues around and Len hugging her naked body close to his own, her cute little breasts pressed against his chest and her nipples poking his own.

As they kissed, Len snaked his hands down her back and to her butt, kneading her adorable cheeks as Rin moaned. Then without warning, he gripped her tightly and pulled her down onto his cock, making Rin cry out in surprise.

"Ride me!" He growled huskily into her ear.

Liking how rough he was, Rin grinned and sat up, cupping her tits in her hands and rocking on his cock, Len smirking up at his sister and putting his hands behind his head as she fucked him. 

"This is our favorite position. Did you try this with Luna Len?" Rin asked the boy she was fucking.

"Damn right I did. Did Leo like it too?" Len asked his slutty sister.

"Oh yes he did! There's nothing hotter than a cute boy like him just lying there taking it as I coax the cum out of his defenceless dick!" Rin said, getting hornier at the thought of it.

She continued to ride him, rocking her hips to and fro, playing with her breasts and letting them bounce, cooing and laughing with every little hop she made as Len just lied there and watched her having the time of her life.

Soon, Len felt that familiar warmness pooling in his lower body and his balls rising, signaling his coming orgasm.

"Rin-Chan! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned.

"Oooh! Do it! Cum inside me! I'm almost there too!" Rin cried as she reached down and started tugging and pinching her clit to get herself closer.

"Aww yes! Rin! Take it!" Len groaned as he came and filled up his sister, Rin going over the edge herself and she had to stuff her hand into her mouth to avoid screaming loud enough to shatter windows.

When they both came down from their shared high, Rin collapsed next to him and tried to catch her breath, Len doing the same.

"That was fun. Thanks Len!" Rin said to her brother.

"No problem!" Len replied, tugging at his now soft cock.

"So when our song coming out?" She asked him curiously.

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's head over to Leo and Luna's place have some fun with them!" She said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan!"

*The Next Day*

Luna was busy doing the laundry when she heard Leo bust through the front door.

"Luna! Come here and see what I got!" He called.

Curious as to what's gotten Leo so excited, she heads out to meet him, failing to notice that she left her cell phone on the dryer, and it received a text message once she left.

"What is it Leo?" She asked him, seeing him dancing all giddy with a box in his hand.

"Look at what I got!" He said, showing her the box.

She saw it, and it was actually Rin and Len's newest song, the one they sang to both of them personally.

"Oh my god! It came out today!?" Luna said excitedly.

"Let's go listen to it now! Please!? Please!?" Leo begged.

"C'mon! The CD player's in our room!" Luna said as she took her brother's hand and they both ran into their bedroom.

Luna sat on Leo's bed, bouncing in her seat all giddy as Leo put the CD in the player. He pressed play and sat on the other side of the bed across his sister.

Soon, the song began and Rin's voice filled the room, singing to the beat of the happy music.

Hearing her voice brought back memories of the previous night for Leo, and he blushed as he remembered losing his virginity to his idol. His shorts grew tight as his cock grew out and made a tent, Rin's voice resonating in his head.

Luna was busy bouncing her head along to the music, but that changed when Len's verse began and his voice filled her own head and her shorts grew wet.

The voices of the idol twins filled Leo and Luna's heads and they remembered losing their virginitys to them the previous night. Leo was hard it hurt, and he couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped and kicked off his shorts and underwear and began to stroke himself off, much to the shock of his sister.

"Leo!?" Luna exclaimed.

Leo however only ignored her and continued to touch himself. The sight of her brother jerking off next to her, and the fact that Len was singing the next verse, Luna couldn't hold back her feelings. Embarrassed, she opened her own shorts and pulled them and her panties off and she lied down next to Leo and began to rub her clit. She smiled and rubbed harder as Leo stared at her wide eyed. He had never seen this side of his sister before, and it aroused him greatly. He stared at Luna as she rubbed her clity and he stroked himself harder, pre cum oozing from his penis and making it slicker.

Their little bodies had gotten so hot and aroused, they also took off their jackets and shirts, now leaving themselves completely nude. They both looked at each other, fascinated by the sight of their brother/sister completely naked and touching themselves. Leo decided to do something risky, so he leg go of himself and reached over to touch Luna's pussy.

Though surprised that her brother was now touching her personal area, Luna loved it, and she reached over herself and started to jerk her brother off. They spent the rest of the song touching each other and looking into each other's eyes. When the song ended, Luna decided that she was done with simply using their hands.

She got up and lied down on her side so she was facing Leo's penis and he was facing her vagina.

"Luna?" Leo said confused.

"You're face, this pussy! Now!" She said, pointing at her puss puss and then taking her brother's dick into her mouth.

Gasping at the feeling of Luna sucking him off, Leo took her hips and began licking her pussy. The continued to use their mouths on each other, Luna sucking and sipping her brother's penis like a lollipop and Leo fucking her pussy with his tongue and occasionally sucking her clitoris.

Soon, Luna couldn't hold back as she started bucking her pelvis into Leo's face.

"I'm gonna cum Leo!" She cried, her body shaking with her orgasm and Leo sucking up her juices before feeling himself about to blow.

"I'm cumming too Luna!" He moaned as his cock twitched and squirted white all over her face, Luna closing her eye and opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to taste as much as she could as some got in her mouth and on her eyelid.

When they had both calmed down, they realized that they both wanted more, as Luna's pussy drooled and Leo's cock remained hard.

"Leo, I know this is wrong, but I need you to fuck me, now!" Luna begged as she lied on her back and spread her legs.

"I need it too Luna! I can't hold back!" Leo said as he got between her legs.

Without needing much direction, Leo pushed in and they both moaned loudly. Leo thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, both them moaning aloud and Luna wrapping her legs around her brother as he plowed her. Leo reached over and took her hand in his own, Luna smiling and Leo smiling back. He got his hips moving faster and faster, his hips clapping with hers and her pussy got wetter and wetter.

Their lovemaking continued on for several more minutes, until they felt their orgasms approaching together.

"Leo! Leo! Make me cum Leo!" Luna cried out as she got close.

"I'm cumming too Luna!" The green haired boy cried.

Luna cried out in ecstasy as she came and her body shook, Leo hurriedly pulling out and stroking himself off until he sprayed all over Luna's belly and her flat chest.

When they had come down from their high, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Oh!" An aroused voice came from the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh shit! Cliffhanger!

We'll see what happens in the next chapter guys! 

Chozin out!


	4. So, This is a Thing?

Music Can Touch You.

A Vocaloid and Yugioh 5Ds Crossover.

Hey Everybody! I couldn't help it! I wanted to write this chapter right away!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: So, This is a Thing?

The green haired twins looked up at the doorway in shock, seeing their idols, the Kagamine twins standing there, watching them with sneaky grins on their faces.

"So you guy's decided to start without us, huh?" Len said, snickering.

"I- We- We're not-!!!" Leo and Luna stuttered together.

"Hey, let me join you guys!" Rin said, taking off her shirt and revealing her A-Cups to the youngsters.

Leo and Luna blushed as Rin kicked off her shoes and shimmied her shorts and panties off. Len chuckled as his sister got naked for all of them.

"Why are guys so surprised? We sent you a text earlier saying that we're coming over." Len told them.

"I- I didn't have my phone with me..." She replied sheepishly.

"Aw well, consider this a pleasant surprise." Len said as he began to undress as well, throwing his own shirt off and unbuckling his pants, before taking them and his boxers off, revealing his handsome cock in all of its glory.

Luna blushed when she remembered last night, and even Leo felt a little impressed by Len's naked figure.

"So how about Rin and I have a turn, so that way you guys don't feel bad about being caught together?" Len suggested as he climbed onto the bed next to Leo.

Rin climbed up with him and straddled his lap.

"Y-you guys do it too?" Luna asked, hardly believing that her idols were incestuous. Then again, who is she to judge?

"Of course, how do you think we learned it?" Rin said, reaching down and sinking onto Len's hard cock.

Now all comfortable, Rin grabbed her breasts and started grinding herself on Len's lap. The green haired twins watched them get it on with wide eyes, and Leo felt himself stretching out to full hardness.

Now horny again, he lied down next to Len.

"Luna, c'mere." He said, taking her hand.

Blushing, Luna straddled her own brother and reached down before sinking onto Leo's cock. When she felt ready, she put her hands on Leo's chest, and began to bounce on her seat, riding Leo's cock as he cupped her adorable little butt in his hands.

"See? You guy's are getting it!" Len said, proud of them.

Luna looked over at the older girl and Rin smiled at her, reaching over and taking Luna's hand in her own. Luna smiled back, and the girls held hands as they rode their brothers together.

Soon, all four of them came together, Leo and Len spunking inside their sisters as Rin and Luna cried out in ecstasy. When they were done, Leo and Len were still hard, so they switched up so Len was with Luna, and Leo was with Rin. Luna climbed onto Len stuck his cock inside while Rin did the same with Leo. This time, Len sat up in the lotus position and so did Leo, and the boys both fucked their respective girl, Len fucking the green haired loli, and Leo fucking the blond pop star.

The boys came again, and this time the girls got on their hands and knees and beckoned the boys to fuck their asses. Leo got behind Rin and shoved his meaty goodness inside her backdoor while Len did the same with Luna like he did the previous night. Luna and Rin both held hands again, while Len looked over at Leo and gave him the peace sign, Leo smirking and doing it back.

Once again, the boys moaned loudly as they came and squirted manly sperm into the girl's butts.

The orgy continued on all day, ranging from Leo and Len spitroasting Luna, Rin riding Leo while he ate out his sister and Len fucked her ass, Rin giving Leo his first ever boobjob while Len just grinding his dick all over Luna's flat as a board chest until he came all over her face, and Rin and Luna giving their brothers footjobs.

Every time the boys came, their cocks grew hard again, ready for more, and the girls wanted more, whether it be in their pussys or up their asses, they didn't care as long as it felt good.

By the time night was beginning to fall, both pairs of twins were all lying on the bed, panting for breath and all covered in cum.

"So, did you two have fun today?" Len asked the youngsters.

"We sure did!" They said together.

"Maybe if you guys are free tomorrow, you'd like to come over to our place and have some fun there? You have got to try having sex on a water bed! It's such a weird but fun experience!" Rin explained, licking cum off of her fingers.

"Yeah! We got tomorrow free!" Leo said excitedly.

"We'd love to have sex with you guys again!" Luna said, just as excited as her brother

"Alright! So, how about we all have a shower together?" Len suggested.

"HAI!!!" Leo, Luna, and Rin cried together.

The four of them then headed off to the bathroom for a much needed shower... and to eat out the girls one last time for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know! I know! Two updates in one day seems a little strange, but I just really wanted to get to this chapter, so in the end, I hope you all liked it!

Now real quick, I want to make something clear, I will NOT be uploading anymore stories until AFTER the Holidays. I need some time for myself, so I hope you guys all understand that. Okay?

Anyway, again, I hope you all loved this story!

Chozin out!


End file.
